Las mejores personas están locas
by Ale AR
Summary: Bella y Edward siempre han tenido al amor de su vida enfrente, nunca se dieron cuenta. A veces uno tiene que sufrir para encontrar el verdadero amor. ¿Podrán darse cuenta de en quién está lo que buscan? Pequeño relato. ¡Una oportunidad por fa!


**¡Hola! Sí, ya sé...tengo una historia inconclusa y tengo que actualizar y bla bla bla...ya, pero es que traía esta loca idea rondando mi cabeza desde hace como dos meses entonces me concentré totalmente en escribirla, ya sebn cómo soy, soy más que despistada y se me olvida todo entonces preferí hacerla antes de que se me fuera la idea, es solo una historia pequeña, esta es toda la historia, no tiene continuación ni nada entonces... espero la disfruten mucho, la v erdad yo disfruté mucho escribiéndola, juro que tenía sonrirsas en mi cara mientras imaginaba todo y lo escribía. Espero a ustedes también les pueda sacar una que otra sonrisa. La historia está dividida en tipo capítulos y bueno, al principio de la mayoría les dejo unas canciónes que fueron las que me ayudaron a escribir esta historia, les recomiendo que las escuchen mientras leen la historia :D En fin, prometo seguir con la otra historia pronto y espero les guste esta.**

**NOTA: Es M simplemente por precaución, de repente hay palabras altisonantes y bueno... contenido NO explícito pero pues... por las dudas es M.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: únicamente "David" y "Max" son personajes creados por mí, los otros personjaes son completamente de la creación de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es COMPLETAMENTE mía.**_

* * *

_**Las mejores personas están locas.**_

**_Mad Hatter: — Have I gone mad?_****_  
Alice Kingsley: — I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are._**

[Dejo los links en mi perfil y aquí dejo el título y artista de la canción]

Love of lesbian-Cuestiones de familia.

Paulina Rubio-Todo mi amor.

***Aquí voy vida nueva***

Aquí estaba yo, Isabella llegando a otro país, otro continente. Dios me ayude. Supongo es importante que dé mis antecedentes ¿Cierto?

Bueno, me llamo Isabella Swan, vengo de Forks un pueblito perteneciente al continente americano. Cuando era joven viví la horrorosa separación de mis padres quienes aun teniendo ahora doce años de separados siguen sin poder llevarse bien, el divorcio de mis padres sinceramente no había sido lo mejor para mi, provocaron el que madurara demasiado rápido, desde los seis años comencé a asumir responsabilidades que no le correspondían a una niña, incluso más de una vez tuve que asumir el papel de madre mientras que mi madre caía en sus depresiones y se encerraba en su cuarto por días, yo me las tenía que arreglar para hacer mis cosas, tampoco puedo decir que mi infancia fue un infierno porque sinceramente no lo fue, también tuvo sus partes buenas; mi adolescencia, ésa, bueno…ésa fue más difícil, durante un año dejé de hablar con mi padre y de los trece a los quince años tuve constantes problemas con él hasta que finalmente a los dieciséis comprendí que era estúpido estar lidiando con mis padres a cada momento así que me simplifiqué la vida y trataba de quitarle importancia a mis peleas con ellos y trataba de darles gusto en todo lo que podía; cuando entré a la preparatoria fue aun un poco más difícil ya que sumando el comportamiento de mis padres debido a las múltiples relaciones que mi madre comenzó a tener con cuanto tipo se le ponía enfrente, sé que no debería hablar así de ella pero se comportaba como una zorra y yo era la que constantemente tenía que pedirle que se comportara y terminaba dándole consejos sobre qué hacer en sus relaciones y bueno, mi padre con sus celos aun existentes por mi madre; la manera de "controlarnos" por así decirlo era por medio del dinero así que cuando "hacíamos algo mal", su forma de "castigarnos" era el no dar dinero así que más de una vez nos vimos más que apretadas de dinero, recibíamos una ayuda de una pequeña pensión que habían dejado mis abuelos a mi madre pero casi siempre terminábamos justas de dinero a fin de mes por no mencionar que las demás veces mi madre tenía que pedir prestado dinero. En fin, mi preparatoria fue un poco difícil por esos problemas y aparte como muchos saben en preparatoria es cuando una comienza a enamorarse como loca y yo no fui la excepción, estuve enamorada del mismo tipo los tres años de la prepa, era un tipo encantador, medía exactamente dos metros, su mirada era tan embriagante, su voz, solía jugar americano así que su cuerpo era perfecto, su cabello completamente negro obscuro, piel un poco morena y tan seductora, era el sueño de toda mi vida, pero siempre he sido más que penosa así que nunca tuve el valor de acercarme a hablarle en persona, durante mi segundo año de prepa -su tercer año de prepa- comenzamos a tener contacto por medio de mensajes privados por alguna red social y después pasamos a los mensajes del celular, solía ser muy cariñoso, lindo y atento, incluso más de una vez por no decir que siempre, coqueteaba conmigo y eso me hacía ilusionarme demasiado, seguimos platicando así hasta que un día me vine a enterar que él había comenzado una relación con una chica de su mismo grado, seguí hablando con él tratando de fingir que yo era fuerte y que me era indiferente si tenía una relación y pretendía conservar la "amistad" con él, más de una vez le había preguntando sobre el tema de su novia que nunca mencionaba y todas las veces esquivaba la pregunta o bien la hacía pasar como simplemente una buena amiga, seguimos así tres meses hasta que de un día para otro, las conversaciones terminaron entre nosotros, al parecer él se había enamorado de su novia finalmente y supongo yo ya no le importaba más. No intenté mantener el contacto con él a pesar de las muchas veces que mis amigas me animaron a hacerlo, debo mencionar que había desarrollado durante mi niñez la maldición del orgullo, así que me era muy difícil buscar a las personas yo primero y así fue como terminó nuestro contacto, mi último año de preparatoria él ya se había ido a la universidad así que no me atormentaba tanto como antes, ese año traté de fijarme en alguien más, pero siempre era lo mismo, resultaban ser unos patanes, estúpidos o simplemente no llenaban mis expectativas y digo, los comprendía, sinceramente tenía expectativas muy grandes, otro defecto adquirido a causa de los problemas de mis padres, buscaba una relación donde las cosas simplemente surgieran día a día, donde no se forzara el amor, una relación con una persona por la que me sintiera completamente enamorada pero aceptando sus defectos y virtudes, donde ninguno de los dos tuviera que cambiar para complacer al otro, una relación donde existiera la confianza, donde hubieran peleas pero de vez en cuando y que fueran fáciles de solucionar con un "te amo" y hablando las cosas, una relación donde al ver a esa persona a los ojos supieras que era con él con quien quieres estar, alguien que no siempre me diera la razón y que fuera un poco peleonero, alguien que me tratara bien , alguien que se diera cuenta de lo que realmente soy y no lo que solía fingir, alguien que con abrazarme me dijera todo, alguien que tuviera planes para superarse y que respetara mis planes, alguien que no planeara una vida junto a mi, que estuviera consciente de que la relación iba a durar lo que tuviera que durar, alguien que tuviera cosas en común conmigo pero al mismo tiempo tuviera más de una diferencia, alguien que me impresionara con su plática, que coqueteara conmigo diario, que no le importara tomarme de la mano enfrente del mundo entero pero que también le valiera si se enteraban o no de nuestra relación…eso era lo que buscaba. ¿Exigente? Más bien, soñadora digo yo. En fin, así fue mi preparatoria, durante ese lapso comencé a ver posibilidades de estudiar en otro lugar, deseaba superarme como persona, trabajar y no depender de un hombre como lo había hecho mi madre por tanto tiempo, buscaba salir de ese horrible pueblo así que me esforcé como no tienen idea por lograr conseguir una beca en la carrera de negocios internacionales, hice exámenes de admisión para cinco universidades con la opción de estudiar en el extranjero y logré entrar en una universidad con cierto prestigio y que me ofrecía la posibilidad de estudiar en el extranjero y dejar ese pueblo con esa vida que no me arrepentía de haberla tenido pero tampoco me alegraba del todo. Estudié mi primer año en el país y al segundo me dieron la oportunidad de continuar pero en Madrid, y es en este punto donde comienza todo.

Bajé del avión nerviosa, fui a recoger mi equipaje, en mi maleta sólo traía mis cosas básicas, lo demás llegaría después. Iba saliendo a la sala donde se recibían a las personas, me habían dicho que iban a mandar a una persona para que fuera a recogerme, comencé a ver los letreros de todas las personas hasta que vi uno que decía "Isabella Swan.", suspiré aliviada y fui hacia la persona con el letrero, era un chico alto, muy alto, me sacaba dos cabezas ,estaba fornido, se notaban sus músculos a simple vista, su cabello estaba un poco revuelto, era de un color poco común, color dorado cobrizo, tenía ojos verdes, unas facciones muy masculinas y duras pero no al extremo de ser vulgares o feas, su nariz era recta y ¡Era perfecta! –Debo confesar que había desarrollado una obsesión por las narices así que solía fijarme siempre-, tenía unas manos grandes y elegantes, su dentadura era perfecta, todos los dientes derechos, parejos y más que blancos. El tipo era atractivo, iba vestido con un traje que lo hacía verse serio pero aun más masculino y guapo.

-Tú debes ser Isabella Swan.-Me dijo en español con un acento sexy. Era inglés, punto más para el chico.

Lo saludé alegremente y me respondió del mismo modo presentándose como Edward Cullen, estudiante de Mercadotecnia del tercer año. Al parecer la escuela lo había mandado para darle créditos para una materia, en fin, no es como si me interesara mucho. Me llevó a una camioneta que ya nos estaba esperando con el chofer ahí, nos llevó a la universidad, durante el camino fuimos conversando al principio en español hasta que le pregunté si no prefería hablar en inglés, se sorprendió ante mi petición pero aceptó, después de platicar un poco se vino a enterar que venía de Estados Unidos así que comprendió porque le había pedido el hablar en inglés preferentemente, al parecer había pensado que venía de México, Argentina o algún otro país donde hablaran español. Cuando llegamos a la universidad me llevó directamente a que me registrara. La universidad era enorme, nunca me había imaginado algo así, moría por conocerla de lado a lado. Al registrarme me entregaron mi horario, me tomaron la foto para mi credencial la cual me pedían al entrar o salir de la universidad, me dieron la llave de mi departamento el cual estaba dentro de la universidad, todo sonaba increíble, estaba más que lista para esta nueva vida.

Edward me había llevado a conocer la universidad ,en el centro tenía un campo de futbol americano, otro campo de futbol rápido , en el ala este de la universidad tenían una cancha de basketball y otra de tennis, en el ala oeste tenía dos piscinas, las dos estaban separadas, una estaba techada y era específicamente para el equipo de natación y la otra para todos los estudiantes. La universidad tenía un montón de edificios, tenía unos cuantos lugares de comida, un lago con un pequeño parque, estacionamiento, unas pequeñas tiendas de ropa, me sorprendía, era como una pequeña ciudad, era el sueño de toda persona, realmente tenía que estudiar muchísimo y conservar mi beca si quería seguir en ese lugar. Así que, aquí voy vida nueva.

* * *

***¡Soy lesbiana!***

Durante la primer semana había conocido a mis profesores y compañeros, todos ya se conocían así que me intimidaban un poco, no me costó mucho trabajo identificar a cada uno, la verdad es que el grupo era pequeño, era de veinte personas en los cuales estaban los estudiosos, las víboras amigas de la típica niña bonita, los amigos del galán del salón y los normales, creo que yo pertenecía al último grupo o eso prefería. Durante la clase de economía, el profesor había pedido que hiciéramos equipos de tres o dos personas, todos comenzaron a formar sus equipos inmediatamente dejando lógicamente olvidad a la nueva. Estaba considerando mis opciones de equipo cuando escuché que alguien me habló.

-¡Hey! ¡tú, la nueva!-Volteé para ver quién era el que me hablaba y sorpresa la que me llevé al ver que era el "niño bonito del salón". -¿Quieres estar en mi equipo?-Preguntó con una sonrisa al parecer "coqueta" desde su punto de vista, y digo desde su punto de vista, porque a mí me pareció la sonrisa más equis y más común que había visto. Sinceramente no me convenía tener enemigos y menos si era nueva así que asentí con la cabeza forzando una sonrisa. Creí que había estado bien decirle que sí hasta que al mirar alrededor me di cuenta de la horrible mirada que me lanzaban las "víboras", _genial, intentando no conseguir enemigos y es lo que obtienes._

Al final de la clase el tipo se acercó a presentarse.-¿Qué tal? Soy David. Tú eres…Isabella ¿Cierto?-Era alto, me sacaba como una cabeza y media y se veía que iba al gimnasio mucho tiempo, sus facciones eran atractivas pero eran un poco finas y sinceramente, eso no me atraía mucho de un hombre, pero no por eso dejaba de ser "niño bonito"; debo confesar que el niño estaba muy bien y era el sueño de muchas mujeres, pero no el mío realmente.

-Sí, mucho gusto David. Emm… ¿Quiénes están en el equipo?-Pregunté para darme una idea de cómo iba a salir el trabajo.

-Estamos Max, tú y yo. ¿Te parece bien?

-Sí, claro.-La verdad es que no me parecía bien, ya me podía ver trabajando como loca en el trabajo mientras ellos se divertían. Supongo vio en mi expresión lo que pensé ya que habló rápidamente- Prometo que trabajaremos, no somos tan perezosos como parecemos.-Reí sinceramente y hasta puedo decir que comenzó a agradarme el tipo. David se fue y enseguida llegó una compañera que creo se llamaba Fernanda, se paró al lado de mí meneando la cabeza mientras veía como se iba David con sus amigos, una vez que terminó de verlo se giró hacia mi.

-Hola, soy Liz.-Saludó cordialmente. Creo que a ella la había catalogado en el grupo de los normales. Le respondí el saludo. –Si yo fuera tú, no confiaría en David tan rápido, eres la chica nueva así que es obvio que va a intentar algo contigo, suele hacerlo, está acostumbrado a que todas las chicas cedan ante él. Ten cuidado.-Se escuchaba sincera así que le creí, después de decirme eso nos quedamos conversando un poco pero de otros temas.

Estaba escuchando un poco de música mientras esperaba a los chicos para hacer el trabajo de economía, habían quedado de venir a mi departamento ya que ellos compartían su departamento con otros dos compañeros así que según ellos no íbamos a poder trabajar tranquilos. Escuché que alguien tocó la puerta y enseguida fui a abrir. Al abrir vi que solo estaba David.

-¿Y Max?-pregunté, suponiendo el que iba a justificar su falta con algo muy importante.

-Tuvo que salir, al parecer hay problemas en su casa así que no pudo venir. Espero no te molestes.

-No, para nada, seguro fue algo muy importante-_Muy importante_, JÁ seguro…

Durante mas o menos tres horas estuvimos haciendo el trabajo sin parar, al parecer había tenido una imagen errónea de David, sí trabajaba y debo de decir que muy bien. Una vez que terminamos la parte que nos tocaba a nosotros decidimos descansar un poco. Le mostré algunas fotos de mis amigas e incluso conversamos sobre muchas cosas, dentro de esas cosas me preguntó si tenía pareja o algo así, le contesté honestamente diciéndole que no y cambié el tema, si le preguntaba lo mismo iba a creer que tenía un especial interés sobre él y sinceramente no lo tenía. Seguimos viendo fotos cuando de repente comencé a sentir como se acercaba más y más a mí hasta que casi rozó mis labios.

Me puse de pie haciéndome hacia atrás-¡Soy lesbiana!-Grité. Se quedó estático ante mi respuesta. Tragó saliva fuertemente y habló: -Eres…¿Qué?

-Lesbiana, soy lesbiana. –Me volví a sentar junto a él un poco más tranquila.-Por favor no le vayas a decir a nadie, no me gustaría que se enteraran de mis gustos los demás. Promete que no le dirás a nadie. Después de unos segundos de asimilar lo que le había dicho asintió diciendo que no le iba a decir a nadie y después de eso se fue.

* * *

***Atrapada***

La siguiente semana de clases todo era un poco mejor, me llevaba muy bien con Liz mi nueva amiga ; cuando le conté lo ocurrido con David no paró de reír por lo menos durante media hora; era viernes y al parecer hoy iban a dar una fiesta o algo parecido, el caso es que me habían invitado más de un compañero de mi salón después de ver que no había pasado nada entre David y yo, ya saben, los seguidores respetan lo que le pertenece al macho alfa, pero en este caso yo no era de nadie ni lo sería y menos de él, así que algo les hacía creer que tenían alguna posibilidad con la nueva adquisición que venía siendo yo. Iba saliendo de mi clase de Francés cuando choqué con una persona, al levantar la mirada vi que era Edward, no pude evitar sonreír, tengo que aceptarlo, me atraía el tipo y aparte era lindo.

-¡Hey! Cuidado niña, vivo de mi cuerpo-Dijo con su acento inglés. Solté una pequeña risa ante su broma.

-Lo siento, tal vez te quiera dejar pobre.

-O tal vez quieras que las demás mujeres no disfruten de mi cuerpo.

-Tal vez.

Después de bromear un poco me preguntó sobre la escuela, sobre cómo me iba etc.

-Bueno niña linda, creo que me tengo que ir, quisiera quedarme apreciando su belleza pero tengo clases.-Dijo mientras rozaba con sus dedos levemente mis mejillas en un toque suave. No pude evitar quedarme viéndolo como una tonta con una sonrisa enorme en mi cara, puedo apostar el que hasta mis ojos brillaban un poco, ya lo dije, me gustaba y mucho.

Después de un minuto de hacer contacto visual con él, logré responder-Supongo tengo que dejarlo ir caballero, vaya a cumplir con sus responsabilidades. Soltó una risa ante mi comentario y se despidió dejando un beso en la comisura de mis labios provocando que nuevamente quedara como una tonta hipnotizada. Macarició la mejilla y se fue. Mi sonrisa que nunca se había ido ahora la sentía más grande, debo decir que hasta me dolían los músculos faciales de sonreír tanto.

-Así que eres lesbiana ¿Eh?-Escuché una voz al lado de mi. Demonios. David había visto lo ocurrido con Edward.

Instantáneamente se borró la sonrisa de mi cara siendo sustituida por una mueca de preocupación-Y-yo…-Me miró con una ceja levantada.-De acuerdo, no soy lesbiana ¿Ya?

-Al final de clases te veo en tu departamento y espero que tengas una buena explicación-Dijo serio antes de irse. Genial, mientras Edward me había atrapado en sus ojos, David me había atrapado en la mentira. Irónico.

-¿Y bien? Escucho tu explicación-Habló David mientras se acomodaba en un sofá.

-¡Vamos! Decirte que era lesbiana era la única opción que me dejaste para evitar que intentaras algo conmigo. Desde que llegaste me di cuenta de qué ya tenías planeado algo.

-¿Cómo supiste eso?-Preguntó desconfiado.

-¡Era obvio! Me dices que Max tuvo un asunto importante y cuando voy a mi cuarto por los apuntes veo por la ventana que Max está en el campo de americano jugando con otro tipo, creo que era obvio a menos de que el campo fuera su casa y el balón su familia. Después comienzas a preguntar sobre mi vida ¡Es obvio que te importa un comino mi vida! y por último intentas besarme. ¡Era obvio! Si tus demás conquistas no se daban cuenta de lo que intentabas o simplemente fingían no darse cuenta no implica que yo también lo fuera a hacer David. Yo no soy como tus amiguitas que se conforman con pasar la noche contigo y eso entre comillas porque simplemente te las coges y te vas, pero en el fondo ellas esperan que algún día las tomes en cuenta y te enamores de ellas. ¡Yo no soy tan ilusa! Y para que lo sepas, a comparación de todas ellas yo sí tengo cerebro y para que simplemente logres captar mi atención necesitas un poco más que fingir que te intereso.

-Wow-Habló después de que terminé-Vaya que me doy cuenta que no eres como las demás-Tenía una sonrisa plantada en su cara.

Ese día después de todo lo que le dije terminamos llevándonos bien y me di cuenta de que en el fondo era un tipo lindo. Ese día fuimos juntos a la fiesta donde me presentó con todos sus amigos quienes enseguida me unieron al grupo.

* * *

_Seven Nation Army- Cover By Aleksandra Sth Sth._

***Mis amigos, mejor conocidos como los de la moral ausente ***

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que había llegado aquí, debo decir que me gustaba este lugar, tenía amigos que aunque eran puros hombres y tenía como tres amigas contando a Liz, y las otras dos que ni siquiera eran de mi salón, adoraba estar con esos amigos y me hacían felices mis días. Las víboras del salón solían odiarme por el simple hecho de que siempre estaba con los niños, en especial con David, Jessica, la niña bonita del grupo de las víboras, por no decir la cobra, solía tenerme un odio inmenso, al parecer estaba enamorada de David y él en más de una ocasión la ignoraba por estar conmigo así que ya sabrán como era eso. Los chicos solían contarme sus cosas sobre sus novias, sobre lo que hacían e incluso me pedían consejos, debo decir que ya les había tomado un cariño enorme, me cuidaban mucho en todos lados y eran muy agradables conmigo, era imposible no quererlos.

Ese día me encontraba en el parque junto al algo con David, estábamos recargados sobre el mismo árbol de siempre, solíamos ir ahí cuando los demás nos desesperaban o cuando simplemente queríamos desconectarnos del mundo, íbamos al mismo árbol de siempre, nos sentábamos en el pasto, recargábamos la cabeza sobre la dura pero cómoda corteza del árbol y cerrábamos los ojos, a veces platicábamos y otras simplemente nos quedábamos callados.

-¿Por qué no eres como las demás chicas Isabella?

-Porque prefiero pensar-Le contesté bromeando.

-No, enserio, ¿Por qué siempre tienes un escudo protegiéndote, no sueles hablar de las mismas cosas que las demás, ya sabes, ropa, zapatos, sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué prefieres mil veces hablar de un libro que hablar de tus problemas como suelen hacer ustedes las mujeres?

-Tal vez porque me he dado cuenta de que entre más hablas de tus sentimientos la gente más te lastima; porque es mejor hablar de un libro que hablar de las preocupaciones de la vida, porque hablar de cosas inteligentes es mejor que hablar de estupideces como ropa, zapatos, cosas que puedes comprar, las palabras valiosas no se compran con nada, esas simplemente se escuchan y las guardas en tu memoria por el tiempo que tú desees. No soy como las demás porque prefiero ser yo misma, prefiero ser la rara y no un patrón más de la niña común.

-¿Sabes que si me dieras una oportunidad trataría de hacer que te enamoraras de mi verdad?-Escuché como se enderezó y sentí su respiración cerca de mi cara.

Seguí en mi misma posición, con los ojos cerrados y recargada en el árbol. Esperé a que el canto de un pájaro terminara para contestar-Sí, lo sé.

Soltó una risa amarga.-Nunca me vas a dar una oportunidad, ¿Cierto?

-Cállate ya David. –Me limité a decir eso. Escuché como regresó a su posición de inicio y seguimos callados.

Desperté al sentir una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza. _Buenos días cruda mañanera. _La noche anterior había salido con los chicos a una fiesta, había bebido mucho, pero no lo suficiente como para perder el conocimiento; la fiesta había sido en un departamento dentro de la universidad así que en el momento en que me sentí lo suficientemente mal me retiré del lugar acompañada por Seth, un amigo más, el más noble e inocente del grupo así que confiaba completamente en él; saliendo de la fiesta fuimos al departamento de los chicos a buscar una bolsa que había dejado ahí, en cuanto llegamos Seth se fue directamente a su cuarto, yo me metí al cuarto de Max buscando mi bolsa, me recosté un momento en su cama y no sé en qué momento pero termine cediendo a los brazos de Morfeo.

En fin, esa mañana desperté con cruda, salí del cuarto para ir por algo de tomar y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Max con una tipa en el sofá completamente desnudos. Si fuera una moralista o una religiosa loca habría salido corriendo, pero no lo era así que tomé un cojín y se lo aventé en la cara a Max.-¡Cerdo! Tápate.

Max despertó instantáneamente cayendo del sofá. La tipa lo único que hizo fue volver a acomodarse en el sofá, ni siquiera despertó.

-¿Qué te sucede maldita loca?-Me dijo enojado mientras se paraba.

-¡Tápate por Dios! No quiero ver tus miserias.

-Idiota-Masculló mientras buscaba sus calzoncillos entre toda la ropa tirada en el suelo.

-¿Quieres café?-Le pregunté mientras comenzaba a prepararlo. Tenían la cocina justo al lado de la sala que era donde comían, veían televisión, jugaban videojuegos y fornicaban –trato de sonar un poco decente- con más de una mujer. Max asintió con la cabeza mientras se sentaba sobre la barra de la cocina.-No sé como pueden seguir utilizando esos sofás después de tanta marranada que hacen en ellos.

-¡JÁ! Y eso que es la segunda vez que utilizo el sofá para algo así y fue porque TÚ me dejaste sin cuarto. Pero yo no suelo ocupar este sillón para ese tipo de actividades, pero conocemos a alguien que lo utiliza excesivamente.

-¿Quién rayos ocupa el sofá para coger? ¡Ew!-Dije con una cara de asco.

-Como si no lo supieras, es obvio que David, si no se queda en el departamento de la chica utiliza el sofá, nunca le ha gustado utilizar su cuarto para esas cosas. Al parecer le parece asqueroso.-Sí, debí suponerlo. David, el rey de las cogidas con mujeres pero eso sí, nos había salido muy especial, no quería ensuciar sus sábanas. ¡Bah! Tonterías.-

-Y hablando del rey de Roma, ¿Dónde anda el casanova?-Pregunté mientras veía salir de sus cuartos a Seth y a James,-el departamento lo compartían Max, Seth, James y David-atrás de James venía una pelirroja con su vestido de puta, saludó con un "Buenos días" con la cabeza agachada y salió del departamento.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde anda David?-Les preguntó Max.

-Ayer lo vi irse de la fiesta con Jessica Stanley. La que odia a Bella-Rodeé los ojos ante su comentario y les serví café.

Todos terminamos de desayunar y la conquista de Max apenas iba despertando después de una hora, en cuanto abrió los ojos y nos vio a todos ahí en la cocina inmediatamente corrió a buscar su ropa para intentar taparse. _Muy tarde amiga, si supieras las fotos que ya te tomaron estos pervertidos y cuántos comentarios ya hicieron sobre tu persona enfocándose en el físico_. Se vistió rápidamente y salió del cuarto deprisa no sin antes soltarle una bofetada a Max quien ni siquiera le dio los buenos días. Sí, esto ya era normal para mí después de tantos meses conviviendo con ellos. Traté de arreglarles un poco su departamento ya que yo solía estar mucho tiempo en éste y sabía que si yo no lo hacía, ellos nunca lo iban a hacer así que a veces les ayudaba en eso de la limpieza enfocándome en los lugares donde solía estar sentada o donde comía etc. Terminé de limpiar un poco y me fui a mi departamento, en cuanto llegué me di una ducha y me acosté en mi sofá tranquilamente sin la preocupación de saber quien habría estado desnudo o desnuda sobre él.

Lo que restó del fin de semana me la pasé en mi departamento haciendo tareas atrasadas y conversando con mis amigas de Forks y mi familia por skype, a la hora de la comida salía a alguno de los mini restaurantes que había ahí en la universidad y comía en el mismo lugar, después me iba a nadar un poco a la piscina y en la noche regresaba para cambiarme y salía otra vez a caminar un poco así que en todo el fin de semana no vi a nadie hasta el lunes en clases. Durante toda la semana estuve más que ocupada con los trabajos de la escuela así que no pude pasar mucho tiempo con los chicos más que a la hora de la comida y eso a veces y muy rápidamente. Nuevamente llegó el viernes, ese día en la noche decidí salir a caminar un poco, fui al campo de futbol americano, estaba entrenando el equipo de la universidad- Me senté en las gradas de hasta adelante para verlos un poco. Jugaban muy bien y se veía que todos tenían la condición adecuada. Se terminó el entrenamiento y enseguida todos se quitaron sus cascos, me quedé viendo una persona en específico. Edward jugaba en el equipo de americano. Iba conversando con sus compañeros cuando de pronto alzó la vista y me vio, me sonrió y me indicó con la mano que lo esperara, se despidió de sus amigos y enseguida fue corriendo hasta donde yo estaba.

* * *

_When I look at you-Miley Cyrus._

***Sentir, pensar y saber. ***

-¡Niña bonita!-Gritó mientras subía a las gradas. Se sentó a un lado de mÍ.

-Hola Edward-Le contesté sonrojada y con una sonrisa.

Se quedó conversando conmigo, me hacía sentir cómoda e incluso me hacía reír demasiado y mis risas eran sinceras, no forzadas como solían serlo con la demás gente, estuvimos hablando de todo lo que nos habíamos perdido estos seis meses, no me aburría de platicar con él. Después de un rato me pidió que lo acompañara a su departamento para que se pudiera cambiar, acepté un poco apenada ya que ya llevaba más de una hora hablando con él. En su departamento después de haberse duchado y cambiado nos quedamos conversando todavía más tiempo en la sala hasta que nos dimos cuenta que ya eran más de las dos de la madrugada y los dos moríamos de hambre, era un poco estúpido salir a buscar algún restaurante que estuviera abierto a esa hora en la escuela así que decidimos ir a mi departamento a cocinar algo. Durante el camino a mi departamento tomó mi mano de una forma que se me hizo natural y tan cómoda que en ningún momento pensé en siquiera separar mi mano de la suya.

-¡Isabella!-Escuché la voz de David llamándome.

Le pedí a Edward que me esperara un poco mientras iba hasta donde estaba David. -¿Qué carajos haces aquí tirado David?-Estaba en el piso recargado sobre un columna de los pasillos. -¿Estás ebrio verdad?

-¿Qué haces con ese tipo?-Preguntó enojado mientras se ponía de pie haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-Enserio tienes que dejar de tomar cada fin de semana David.-Me preocupaba verlo de la misma forma desde el viernes hasta mitad del domingo.

-¡¿Qué haces con él? ¿Están saliendo?-Comenzó a gritar enfurecido y tomó mi brazo ejerciendo presión sobre él.

-¡Suéltame!-Le grité. Enseguida me soltó reaccionando un poco.

-Yo…Lo siento…no quería.

-No importa. –Di media vuelta y regresé con Edward. Él no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto, al parecer comprendió que no pretendía hablar de David en esos momentos, aparte me encontraba muy enojada con él y no quería portarme grosera o algo por el estilo con Edward.

Durante la cena-comida estuvimos platicando todavía más y en más de una vez me sentí hipnotizada por sus ojos verdes que…que… _¿De qué rayos hablaba? Ah, claro, sus ojos. _Una vez que terminamos de comer me pidió acompañarlo a un lugar, se me hizo un poco extraño debido a la hora, sin embargo acepté después de un rato de persuasión por parte de él.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?-Le pregunté después de caminar un largo trayecto por la escuela. Nos encontrábamos por unos pasillos que ni idea tenía de que existieran.

-Es una sorpresa.-Siguió caminando jalándome de la mano para ir a su paso.

Sabía que íbamos subiendo cada vez más porque subimos como cinco escaleras y me sentía tan pero tan veterana, cuando íbamos por la segunda escalera ya estaba con el aliento perdido así que no quiero decir como me encontraba cuando subimos la sexta, Edward lo único que hacía era reírse de mí y darme ánimos.

-¡¿OTRA?-Grité asustada al ver la séptima escalera. Edward soltó una carcajada y de repente me cargó al estilo novia.-¡wowowo! Bájame, no es necesario. Enserio.

-Si te bajo tardaremos más en llegar así que cierra la boca y déjame subir rápido.

Después de esa escalera todavía caminó por dos pasillos manos y finalmente llegamos a una puerta vieja y que se veía le hacia falta un cambio urgentemente; Edward me dejó en el piso –sí, me llevó cargando hasta ahí- y abrió la puerta después de forcejear un poco con ella. –Le hace falta un poco de aceite, siempre olvido traerlo para arreglarla. Me indicó con la mano que pasara por la puerta. Era la azotea de la universidad, el cielo se veía hermoso, pareciera que podíamos en ese mismo momento tocar las estrellas, tocar la media luna, subirte en ella y balancearte una y otra vez mientras esperabas la despedida para saludar al sol y sí, también era escalofriante estar a esa altura y más teniendo en cuenta mi fobia por las alturas así que me quería ir y al mismo tiempo me quería quedar. Al parecer Edward notó mi gran dilema ya que me tomó de la mano y me acercó a la orilla.

-¿Miedo?-Dijo mientras se asomaba hacia abajo. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar y me aferre a su brazo.-Asómate. –Negué con la cabeza. Tomó mi cara con la mano que tenía libre y me hizo girarla hacia abajo. Gemí del miedo instantáneamente tratando de girarme pero él me lo impidió.-Prometo que mientras esté aquí no voy a dejar que te pasa nada, puedes mirar sin tener que preocuparte por caer o no, de eso me preocupo yo y no dejaré que caigas. En ese momento no sabía si llorar de la emoción, de la adrenalina de estar a semejante altura o por estar con él diciéndome eso en ese lugar. Tal vez para muchos esto les parezca una total idiotez pero para mi eran las palabras perfectas para no únicamente mi miedo a las alturas sino para mi vida. Sonreí inmediatamente y dejé de forcejear tratando de que me dejara alejarme y voltearme, solté el agarre a su brazo y simplemente tomé su mano y con la otra mano sujeté su mano que estaba en mi cara y le di una pequeña caricia. –Gracias.

Estuvimos en la azotea hasta que vimos salir el sol, fue un espectáculo tan hermoso y fue solo para nosotros, fue la única noche en que amé no dormir en ningún momento. Nos quedarnos ahí un rato más simplemente en silencio, sin decir palabra alguna, sin pensar, sin saber, simplemente los dos viendo una de las cosas más hermosas que no se podían pagar ni con dos millones de euros. Después de eso decidimos que era hora de volver a la realidad donde teníamos que hablar, pensar y saber. Nos pusimos de pie y regresamos cada quien a su departamento sin decidir cuando sería la próxima vez que nos veríamos, simplemente iba a pasar, tal vez después de uno, dos o tres meses, tal vez él tendría novia y tal vez yo tendría novio, tal vez yo ya estaría de regreso en Forks y no nos volveríamos a ver, no sabíamos, simplemente nos dimos un beso en la mejilla nos vimos a los ojos pasando un mensaje que sólo nuestros ojos y almas sabían lo que significaba.

* * *

_I can be your Hero-Enrique Iglesias_

_Ready to love again-Lady antebellum_

***Más de un mes***

Después de ese día no volví a ver a Edward de nuevo. Ahora estaba en el sillón de mi departamento viendo mi película favorita "One Day", con mi novio mientras él me abrazaba en lo que yo lloraba al ser tan sensible con esa película. Aún recuerdo el día que comenzamos la relación, el mismo día en que sucedió lo de la azotea.

_*Flash Back*_

Ese día no volví a ver a Edward y estuve en mi departamento encerrada recuperando mis horas de sueño hasta que algún idiota interrumpió mi cita con Morfeo después de tocar como desesperado la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres David?-Le grité enojada recargada en la puerta.

-¿Qué hacías con ese tipo? ¿Sales con él? Te gusta ¿Cierto? ¿A dónde fueron?-Comenzó a bombardearme con preguntas como si fuera un novio celoso o algo así.

-Primero, tranquilízate, sabes que me pones de malas. Segundo, no salgo con él y no, no me gusta-No le iba a contar mis cosas a ese idiota.-Y tercero, te vale lo que haga o no, puedo salir con cuanto tipo se me ponga enfrente, no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida.

-No, no me vale. Me importas y me preocupas Isabella.-Gritó enojado y frustrado. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando metió su pie para impedirlo y comenzó a hablar nuevamente.-Me importas Bella, enserio. Perdón si me porto así a veces pero me enferma pensarte con alguien más que no sea yo. Sabes que me gustas, te quiero, no quiero que estés con nadie y sé que eso está mal porque no somos nada pero si me dejaras… si me dieras una oportunidad.

-¿Te importo?-Dije sarcásticamente- Si me quisieras como dices no te andarías acostando con la primer putita que se te pone enfrente David. No andarías acostándote con Jessica Stanley cada vez que tienes la maldita oportunidad. De todas, te tienes que acostar con Jessica ¿Por qué no? Y claro, aquí está tu idiota que no te dice nada. Ah, pero eso sí, tú sí puedes reclamar por con quien o no salgo. Si tanto te molesta déjame en paz y mejor preocúpate por Jessica, anda, si tanto te gusta estar con ella quiérela a ella y preocúpate por ella.

-¿Esto es una escena de celos o algo así?-Preguntó riendo. ¿Qué? Celos… jajajajá estaba enojada pero ¿Celosa? … … … … _¡Oh por Dios! ¡ESTABA CELOSA! Estoy sintiendo celos. No, no, ¿Me gusta David?_ Comenzaba a entrar en crisis interna. No me podían gustar David y Edward al mismo tiempo ¿O podían?

-¡Te odio David!-Le grité en la cara sin saber que decir. Estaba a punto de llorar por la impotencia de no saber qué decir y ante eso él se reía más y mis ganas de llorar aumentaban.-¡No te rías! Obvio no estoy celosa. Simplemente, Jessica no me cae bien y ya.

-Claro que estás celosa Isabella Swan.

-No, no lo estoy y ya lárgate. En vez de largarse hizo lo contrario y se metió a mi departamento haciéndome a un lado al pasar. –No te invité a que pasaras, te dije que te largaras.

-Todos estaban viendo. Dudo mucho que quieras que toda la universidad se entere de que estás celosa de Jessica Stanley ¿O eso quieres?

-Púdrete.

-Isabella-Habló serio. Se acercó a mí hasta ponerse frente a mí. No eran los ojos de Edward pero… esos ojos azules que tenía me hacían sentir tan diminuta y a él lo hacían parecer tan dominante y eso implicaba tan sensual que por un momento tenía ganas de introducirme en sus ojos completamente y saber qué tanto escondían en su interior, saber qué era lo que provocaba esa sensación en mi.-Déjame intentarlo, déjame demostrarte que soy mejor de lo que crees, déjame probar que puedo durar más de un mes contigo. Por favor. Quiero que me dejes quererte, cuidarte, déjame estar contigo en todo momento, cuando estés mal, cuando estés bien, cuando rías, cuando llores, cuando quieras gritar de enojo, de felicidad, de desesperación, déjame estar cuando ames y que ese a quien ames sea yo. –No esperaba para nada lo que me acababa de decir. Me asustaba lo que me decía porque en el fondo quería lo que él acababa de decir, quería querer y ser correspondida, quería darle una oportunidad pero… **_¿Se supone que cuando quieres debes de pensarlo? ¿Es normal sentir miedo cuando vas a querer? ¿Uno decide a quién querer y a quién no? ¿Y si salía lastimada como mis padres? No quería eso, y eso estaba mal ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo se siente cuando quieres a alguien? ¿Es normal estar asustada y querer decidir si quieres o no? _**Sí, todas esas preguntas rondaban en esos largos segundos mi cabeza y no podía obtener respuesta alguna. –Solo inténtalo. No te estoy obligando a que me quieras, solo te pido que me dejes quererte.

-Solo una oportunidad David. Demuéstrame que esto puede durar más de un mes.

Lo había hecho. Había aceptado enfrentarme al mayor temor de mi vida: El amor en las relaciones.

*Fin del Flashback.*

Terminó la película y nos quedamos abrazados un rato más mientras platicábamos de tonterías. Llevábamos ya dos semanas, cada vez faltaba menos para el mes y eso me alegraba en cierta forma. David nunca pasaba del mes con las chicas así que sería la primera en tener algo enserio con él y… era lindo eso.

Al día siguiente decidimos cada quien hacer sus cosas, al parecer él había quedado con su familia para verse y pasar el día entero con ellos así que yo me había ido al departamento de los chicos, ninguno hacía realmente algo productivo así que me pusieron a jugar con ellos videojuegos toda la tarde, iba a esperar despierta a mi novio –Que extraño sonaba eso.- pero el cansancio me ganó así que decidí esperarlo dormida en su cama. Sí, lo extrañaba y como una maldita romántica quería estar en su cama por el olor, la cama olía a él y eso era rico y… ¡Quería a mi novio conmigo en ese momento! . Iba por el quinto sueño cuando escuché unas voces en la sala, una era de David y la otra era de ¿Jessica?. Me asusté en ese momento al pensar en que tal vez él me estaba engañando con ella. _¡Tranquilízate Isabella! ¡No hagas nada estúpido si no sabes todavía qué pasa! _Respiré profundo y abrí un poco la puerta del cuarto para ver si era Jessica o no. Me asomé un poco y sí, era Jessica. _¡HAZ ALGO! ¡SAL Y DILE QUE SE LARGUE! ¡Contrólate Isabella!_ ¿Qué hacía? Mi cabeza decía tantas cosas. Decidí escuchar un poco antes de hacer algo.

-¡Vamos, David! Yo sé que quieres.-Le dijo Jessica en forma "seductora".

-No Jessica. No quiero.

-No lo niegues, hace tres semanas estabas fuera de mi departamento esperando a que te abriera y ahora resulta que no quieres nada. No te creo.-_DEWQKSJANODWXSAA Esa maldita zorra… ¡Se le estaba insinuando a **mi **novio! Juro que si ese idiota no le dice algo salgo y los mato a los dos._

-Hace tres semanas no tenía novia Jessica.- _¡JÁ! ¡Toma eso Jessica! Ése era mi novio._ Quería salir y enseñarle la lengua a Jessica como niña chiquita presumiendo que yo había ganado.

-¿Qué?-Dijo poniendo mala cara.-¿Novia? ¿Tú? No me vengas con idioteces. Tú eres incapaz de tener una novia. Ya, vamos a mi departamento, comienzo a cansarme de estar aquí David, enserio.

-Pues aunque no lo creas tengo novia. Estoy saliendo con Isabella y que bueno que te estás cansando, así ya te vas. Anda, sino vas a despertar a los demás.

Jessica comenzó a gritar no sé que tanto mientras que David intentaba callarla de todas las formas posibles. Al ver que Jessica se resistía a irse la cargó como vil costal de papas y la sacó del apartamento. Quería salir y abrazarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire pero me daba un poco de pena el que se enterara que estuve espiando así que cerré la puerta y me acosté de nuevo fingiendo estar dormida. Escuché como abrió la puerta y soltó una pequeña risa al verme ,supongo. Rodeó la cama y se hinco enfrente de mí, podía sentir su mirada en mi rostro. Posó su mano sobre mi mejilla y dio un par de caricias en ella. Depositó un beso en mi frente y se puso de pie y se recostó en la cama a mi lado pasando su brazo encima de mí abrazándome. Esa noche me dormí contenta al saber que podía confiar finalmente en alguien, al fin me daba cuenta de que esas relaciones sinceras sí existían, ahora sabía lo que se sentía el poder confiar en alguien, el que no te traicionaran como usualmente la gente solía hacerlo.

Al día siguiente en la sala encontramos el celular de Jessica que al parecer "accidentalmente" había dejado ahí. David comenzó a tener un ataque nervioso ya que se quedó pasmado y comenzó a trabarse al hablar. Tomé el celular y salí del departamento enojada pero no con él sino con Jessica. No iba a dejar que arruinara mi ¨momento de vida perfecto¨ así que fui a su departamento. En cuanto me abrió le aventé su celular y comencé a decir cosas enfurecida pidiendo que dejara de andar esparciendo su veneno por todos lados y que nos dejara en paz a David y a mí, ella argumentó que la noche anterior había salido con David ya que él se lo había pedido y habían estado juntos, según ella él nunca había mencionado el que tenía una relación conmigo. Tal vez y repito: Tal vez, si no hubiera escuchado todo la noche anterior le pude haber creído pero había escuchado y lo único que logró fue enfurecerme. Tuvimos una pelea bastante grande llena de gritos que se podían escuchar por todos lados, pero era momento de que alguien le dijera sus verdades a la niña y que alguien la ubicara. Una vez terminada la pelea ella acabó con varias lágrimas en los ojos y yo terminé más tranquila pero seguía enfurecida con ella, pero al parecer finalmente había entendido que entre ella y David no iba a haber nada. Mientras iba camino a mi departamento me encontré a David que iba a ir a buscarme después de que le había llegado el chisme de que Jessica y yo estábamos gritoneando como locas. No le di más explicación que un "Ya no va a seguir entrometiéndose".

* * *

***Regresar al pasado siempre trae problemas.***

_Call me maybe- Carly Rae Jepsen_

_ Butterfly Cry-Kerli_

Dos años, tres meses era lo que llevábamos David y yo. Yo tenía recién cumplidos mis 22 años, David ya hacía cuatro meses había cumplido sus 23 años así que los dos éramos unos adultos responsables y que sabían lo que querían ¿Cierto? Nuestra relación en esos dos años había avanzado mucho, se podría decir que ya éramos hasta cierto punto una pareja seria y estable, incluso a veces compartíamos departamento, una semana yo me quedaba en el departamento con él y los chicos y otras dos semanas nos quedábamos en mi departamento los dos, la relación no era tan mala, de vez en cuando recibía una que otra escena de celos por parte de él y una que otra pelea sobre banalidades que yo encontraba incoherente pero no les daba mucha importancia, prefería no pelear así que simplemente le daba la razón o esperaba a que se le pasara el enojo pero,sí, la relación era simple y agradable.

Estábamos a un poco más de la mitad de nuestro tercer año de la carrera así que estábamos a un día de vacaciones antes de empezar con finales, trabajos, clases intensas etc. Esas vacaciones decidí ir a casa, llevaba ya dos años sin ver a mis amigos y a mi familia así que iría a Forks. La primera semana y la mitad de la segunda de vacaciones estaría en Forks y después regresaría para pasar tiempo con David ya que debido a la escuela y a que ahora estábamos en salones diferentes no podíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

En Forks me quedé en casa de mi madre, el primer día mis padres se juntaron para verme, los puse al tanto de mi vida y eso incluía mi relación con David. El segundo día me reuní con mis amigos de la preparatoria, los había extrañado tanto, al parecer iban a hacer esa misma semana una reunión de exalumnos y querían que estuviéramos todos presentes así que tendría que ir el viernes a el dichoso "reencuentro". Toda la semana estuve con mi familia y uno que otro día poniéndome al corriente de todo con mis amigas, quien había salido embarazada de las que ya lo sospechábamos desde la preparatoria, quien había dejado la escuela para fugarse con su novio, en fin, nos poníamos al corriente de todas las tonterías que habían hecho las niñas de nuestra generación. Así fue toda la semana hasta el viernes. La reunión iba a ser en la noche así que tuve todo el día para pensar en la ropa que usaría. Habían dicho que era formal por lo que querían que fuera de vestido, tacones. En fin, me decidí por un vestido color negro, con escote en forma de "v" al frente, manga corta y un poco ceñido al cuerpo, todos sabían que toda mi vida mi estilo había sido un poco diferente al de todas y buscaba ser un poco coqueta con los vestidos así que a nadie le extrañaría mi vestido, aparte, no es por nada pero me veía bien con ese vestido, había olvidado mencionar que después de mi adolescencia mis hormonas etc, mi cuerpo comenzó a tener cambios que no me esperaba ni yo, sumándole que hacía mi ronda de ejercicio todas las mañanas, había trabajado mucho para tener un buen trasero y un buen cuerpo así que me sentía bien siempre. Esa noche mis amigos pasaron por mí y nos fuimos todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos. Al llegar vi que no solo era reunión de mi generación, había mínimo cinco generaciones ahí presentes y en el pequeño estacionamiento de la escuela del pueblo habían hecho el evento, creo que si lo hubieran hecho en el gimnasio como solían hacerlo siempre que había eventos, aquello habría sido un sauna y ni siquiera se podría caminar libremente, no es que ahí se pudiera pero era menos restringido el espacio y respirabas más. En cuanto llegamos nos obligaron a ponernos una pequeña etiqueta en el pecho con nuestros respectivos nombres.

-¡Mira! ¡Es Lauren!-Gritó Mike Newton, uno de mis mejores amigos en la preparatoria. Siempre había estado enamorado de Lauren Mallory así que supongo era normal que se emocionara al verla.-Sigue muy bien. Iré a saludarla. Los veo después.- Y se fue a tratar nuevamente después de ciento dos intentos durante la escuela.

-No cambia. No cambia el pobre chico.-Habló Angela suspirando mientras abrazaba a su novio Tyler. Ellos llevaban un noviazgo desde el tercer año de preparatoria y aún seguían con el amor. Pocas parejas llegaban a eso. Me sentía un poco como mal tercio ahí así que decidí ir por algo de tomar. Habían implementado una tipo barra –No es que fuera algo magnífico pero para lo que solían hacer, esta vez se habían lucido.- ,en cuanto llegué pedí una margarita de tamarindo. Me quedé ahí sentada tomando un par de bebidas mientras criticaba mentalmente a las personas, por lo visto eran más los que habían empeorado que mejorado así que más material para criticar. Después de unas cuantas margaritas comencé a sentir el efecto del alcohol en mí así que pedí una última y me puse de pie. No es como si estuviera completamente ebria, pero sí me sentía mareada y un poco más feliz de lo normal. Mientras caminaba entre la gente iba buscando a alguno de mis amigos cuando choqué con un imbécil o más bien chocaron conmigo haciendo que casi tire mi bebida sobre mi vestido.

-¿Si te fijas por donde caminas?-Al levantar la vista vi a una cosa enorme de dos metros con cabello negro y… esperen, yo lo conocía. ¡Claro que lo conocía! Mientras me quedé pensando en quien era, veía como él solo se disculpaba una y otra vez.-No me reconoces ¿Cierto?-Le pregunté con una sonrisa olvidando el asunto.

-Yo…no, creo que es una pena porque me gustaría poder reconocerte.-Dijo con un tono que llevaba coqueteo.-¿Quién eres perdón?

-No lo puedo creer Jacob Black. No me recuerdas.-Señalé mi etiqueta con mi nombre.

-¿Isabella? ¿Isabella Swan?-Preguntó un poco sorprendido.

-La misma Isabella.-Contesté con una sonrisa burlona. Él abrió completamente sus ojos de par en par. Podría decir que había visto un fantasma.-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, es solo que…¡Wow! Estás cambiadísima mujer.

-Espero eso sea un cumplido-Hablé jugando un poco. Y sí, también coqueteando. ¡Vamos! Era mi amor de preparatoria, ¿Quién no haría lo mismo? Quería que viera lo que se había perdido unos años atrás.

-¡Pero claro que es un cumplido! Estás guapísima. Te ves increíble.

-Tú no te ves tan mal.-Sí, lo había dicho con ganas de molestar. Sé que él esperaba un "Tú también estás guapísimo" o tal vez "Me sigues volviendo loca" pero no iba a recibir una frase así de mi parte.

-¿Tan mal?-Preguntó alzando una ceja.-Creo que hace unos años atrás habrías dicho otra cosa ¿No? Aún recuerdo cuando morías por mí.

_Imbécil. _

-Sí, hace ,**_mucho_** tiempo, lo bueno es que ahora recapacité y no, la verdad es que ya no causas el mismo efecto.

-¡Ouch! Golpe bajo eh. ¿Y qué hiciste de tu vida? ¿Ya no vives aquí o sí? No volví a saber nada de ti.

Me quedé platicando con él lo que restó de la noche. Durante la plática confesó el hecho de que sentía la misma atracción que yo por él pero nunca se había atrevido a acercarse a mí por miedo a tener una verdadera relación, según él, yo pintaba para una relación más comprometida y más fiel que la que él solía llevar y eso de cierta manera le asustaba. Las personas comenzaron a irse y con eso también las murmuraciones y la gente entrometida que, después de vernos más de dos horas sin separarnos, se acercaban a preguntar si nos habíamos comprometido, nos habíamos casado, éramos novios, etc. Hasta llegó un amigo de Jacob a avisarnos que ya corría el chisme de que él me había dejado embarazada después de terminar con su novia y por eso yo me había ido del pueblo y ahora estábamos tratando de reconciliarnos. _Gente sin vida. _Al final sólo quedábamos unos cuantos ahí en la reunión, al ver que mis amigos comenzaban a poner caras de sueño le dije que lo mejor sería que ya me fuera para que ellos pudieran descansar pero él se negó ofreciéndose a llevarme a mi casa. Al final acepté su propuesta, mis amigos se fueron y yo me fui con Jacob.

-Te propongo algo. Vamos a Port Angeles, acaban de abrir un antro y no había encontrado la persona para ir. ¿Vamos? –Sabía que ya había sido mucho el haber aceptado que me llevara a mi casa y sé que iba a ser más el aceptar ir con él porque los dos teníamos más que claras las intenciones de esa salida aunque yo fingiera no saberlas y él fingiera la inexistencia de éstas. -¿Qué dices?

-Vamos.

_¡NO JUEGUES ISABELLA! ¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer? TIENES NOVIO TE RECUERDO. **Ya sé pero… es que es ÉL.** ¿Y? TIENES NOVIO. **Es que tanto quise esto que…no sé. **Eres una idiota Isabella. _Sí, mis voces interiores discutían mientras que mi yo exterior iba de lo más normal platicando con Jacob y coqueteando de vez en cuando. Me sentía tan zorra. En fin. El trayecto fue un poco largo, para cuando llegamos ya era la 1:00am. El lugar se veía que era nuevo y aparte exclusivo, había una larga fila para entrar y sin embrago pasamos en cuanto llegamos, por lo que vi el cadenero conocía a Jacob. El ambiente del lugar era agradable, Jacob y yo bailamos y bebimos durante cuatro horas seguidas hasta que decidimos salir del lugar. Debo decir que salí más que ebria al igual que Jacob, era obvio que ninguno de los dos podía conducir de regreso hasta Forks así que decidimos ir al primer hotel que encontráramos, no le fue tan difícil manejar a Jacob ya que las calles a esa hora se encontraban solas completamente. Después de diez minutos finalmente encontramos un hotel donde decidimos entrar. El lugar la verdad es que se veía bonito, no era de cinco estrellas pero sí llegaba a tres y media. Jacob pagó una habitación así que inmediatamente comprendí lo que iba a pasar esa noche, debí haberme negado o no sé, pero no lo hice, simplemente en cuanto llegamos a la habitación cedí a los más animales deseos carnales internos que en ese momento poseía y los dejé salir a flote, me dejé llevar por el instinto más despreciable que tenía en ese momento: La infidelidad. Esa noche olvidé todo lo que había construido por años, esa noche decidí olvidarme de la maldita fidelidad que había prometido a lo largo de mi vida. Esa noche me di cuenta de la mentira en la que había estado viviendo…

Estaba completamente dormida cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza me despertó, intenté levantar mi mano para apretar mi cabeza pero algo me lo impidió, sentí un peso encima de mí. Abrí inmediatamente los ojos asustada y… sí, recordé todo, recordé como había jodido mi vida en una sola noche. _¿Qué demonios hiciste Isabella?¿Por qué cediste? ¿Por qué no te detuviste? _Me daba vergüenza, sentía algo que no podría describir ni con un millón de palabras, yo misma había jodido lo que tanto trabajo me había costado construir, acababa de echar a perder mi relación con David. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, de salir corriendo y retroceder el tiempo, me sentía mal por haber engañado a David pero me sentía peor por no arrepentirme del todo de haberme acostado con Jacob. Algo muy malo pasaba conmigo. Decidí pararme haciendo tremendo esfuerzo para que no se despertara Jacob y me vestí rápidamente. Me sentía tan ridícula haciendo esto, esto solo lo hacían las chicas en las películas, en la vida real una tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad y sin embargo yo no estaba preparada para hacerlo así que continúe colocándome el vestido, tomé mis cosas, me acomodé un poco el cabello y salí a hurtadillas de la habitación. Eran ya las 11 de la mañana así que la gente ya estaba despierta y sentía como si me mirasen y supieran lo que había hecho, sentía como si todo el mundo me estuviera juzgando ya, eran tan patética. Tomé un taxi que accedió a llevarme hasta Forks. Al llegar a casa de mi madre lo primero que vi fue a ella en el sillón con una cara de amargura total, trató de darme un sermón como los que _tuvo_ que haberme dado cuando era joven, ahora no tenía derecho realmente a regañarme o algo así, ante la ley ya era mayor de edad y podía desaparecer si así lo quería y más teniendo en cuenta que ya ni siquiera vivía ahí, no tenía cabeza para escucharla por todos los conflictos que llevaba y aparte había que agregar la endemoniada cruda que llevaba encima así que en cuanto empezó a hablar seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi antiguo cuarto, me tiré en la cama y me perdí nuevamente y desperté hasta que escuché mi celular sonar más de cinco veces. Tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de un número desconocido. Abrí el mensaje y al leerlo inmediatamente supe quien era y volví a sentir el maldito remordimiento.

_"¿Escapar? Creí que eso solo sucedía en películas._

_En fin, me la pasé muy bien ayer, creo que necesitamos hablar._

_Jacob."_

¿Hablar? ¿De qué quería hablar? ¿De que aun después de tantos años yo caí nuevamente? ¿De qué pretendía que fuéramos a hablar? ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¨Oye ¿Sabes qué? Tengo novio y lo engañé contigo. ¿Emocionante, no?¨ Oh por Dios, ¿en qué me había metido? Le contesté con un simple "De acuerdo, yo te digo cuándo y en dónde". No sabía qué iba a hacer. Ese día seguí durmiendo hasta despertar el Domingo en la tarde en el cual, desperté para comer y volví a dormir todo el día. El lunes decidí salir con Angela, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo sucedido, quedamos de vernos para comer en su casa, ahí le conté todo y terminamos llegando a la conclusión que más miedo me daba. Tenía que hablar con Jacob y tenía que decirle la verdad a David. Como vil cobarde que era esperé hasta el miércoles en la mañana unas horas antes de irme hablar con Jacob. Habíamos quedado de vernos en una cafetería del pueblo para desayunar. Ahí le mencioné toda mi situación, mi relación con David, el hecho de que dentro de unas horas iba a regresar a Madrid.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué si tienes pareja estuviste conmigo?

Buena pregunta. Lo malo es que ni siquiera sabía qué responder a eso.-No lo sé sinceramente, supongo que me dejé llevar por el alcohol.

-¿Te dejaste llevar? Desde que estábamos en la reunión comenzamos todo Bella, y en esos momentos no estabas tan ebria, sabemos que no es por eso.-Sí, de ahora en adelante odiaba a Jacob Black por tirarme mi cuento de hadas.

-¿Entonces a que atribuyes tú mi comportamiento?-_Por favor que no diga lo que creo, por favor que no lo diga._

-No lo amas tanto como dices, estás buscando algo más, estabas buscando el pretexto perfecto y adecuado para poder terminar con esa relación que no te hace sentir nada. No estás enamorada Isabella. Estuviste conmigo porque de alguna forma te recuerdo lo que se siente estar emocionada por esa persona que te gusta o por esa persona por la cual sientes algo-_¡Lo dijo! ¿Cómo él podía entender mejor mi cabeza que yo misma?-_¿Tengo razón?

-…-No quería contestar, no quería aceptar la realidad. Durante dos años había estado fingiendo, quería, incluso amaba a David, pero no como mi pareja, lo amaba de la misma forma en que amaba a Seth, a James y a los demás, pero no lo amaba en ninguna forma en especial que lo diferenciara de los demás.-Sí, tienes razón. ¿Qué he hecho de mi vida Jacob?-Comencé a sollozar.-¿Qué he hecho de mi vida? Durante dos años he estado con una persona de la cual definitivamente no estoy enamorada, los primeros tres meses me sentí atraída pero lo demás me daba igual. No siento celos de verlo con mujeres, nunca sentí con él las dichosas "maripositas" que sientes cuando ves a alguien que te gusta. Tienes razón en todo, estuve contigo porque me provocas esos nervios como cuando era joven, me recuerdas lo que es estar ilusionada, me recuerdas lo que no tengo con David. Soy un fracaso Jacob.

La siguiente hora me quedé llorando como Magdalena mientras Jacob trataba de consolarme diciéndome que no era patética ni fracasada y mencionando algo como "Las cosas van a mejorar". Una vez que me tranquilicé me pidió regresar a Forks e intentar algo con él, me dijo que él esperaba tener algo conmigo cuando sucedió todo, creía que podía pasar algo entre nosotros, pero eso era imposible, yo ya tenía una vida allá con o sin David y no pensaba dejar mis sueños por nada ni por nadie. Me despedí de Jacob deseándole la mejor suerte.

-Yo…bueno algunas veces voy a Madrid. ¿Crees que nos podamos ver allá? Tal vez cuando vaya tú ya no estés en ninguna relación y se pueda dar algo.

Sonreí sinceramente ante su comentario. No seguía enamorada de él como en preparatoria pero era lindo escuchar lo que acababa de decir.-Claro que nos podemos ver allá. Y _pasará lo que tenga que pasar._

Y así fue como me despedí de él, llevándome una experiencia, nuevamente por segunda vez Jacob Black había marcado mi vida y me había servido de experiencia. Ahora sabía que intentar cambiar y regresar al pasado terminaba mal de una u otra forma, lo único que quedaba por hacer era seguir y prepararse para el futuro.

* * *

_Debes buscarte un nuevo amor-Tranzas_

***Debes buscarte un nuevo amor***

Una vez que regresé a Madrid estuve lo que restó de la semana con David, no me atrevía aún a mencionar el pequeño incidente. ¿Qué se supone tenía que decirle? No sabía y me daba miedo. No sabía qué decir primero, si el hecho de que le fui infiel o que nunca estuve realmente enamorada de él. Así pasamos otra semana completa, él diciendo que me sentía rara, preguntando si me pasaba algo y yo negando completamente todo. Me sentía tan mal cada vez que él me abrazaba o besaba porque podía sentir amor por parte de él, pero yo no le podía entregar lo mismo. Finalmente el viernes me armé de valor mientras estábamos en mi departamento solos y en silencio.

-Necesitamos hablar.

-¿Sobre?-Preguntó intrigado. –¿Tiene que ver con la razón por la que has estado tan rara?

-Sí, tiene que ver con eso.-Moría de miedo en ese momento, David no se merecía eso, durante todo ese tiempo me había tratado como si fuera el único pétalo de una rosa, me había cuidado, siempre había procurado que estuviera bien, nunca dejaba que nada me hiciera daño, me protegía para que no cayera y yo, simplemente había hecho lo peor que se le puede hacer a alguien, serle infiel y nunca haberlo amado. –David… yo… cuando fui a Forks… Bueno…yo… Sucedieron dos cosas. –Comencé a ver en su cara la duda y la preocupación mezclada con el miedo-Me di cuenta de que esta relación no es real, es difícil decir esto pero…yo…no estoy enamorada de ti David-No dijo nada al respecto aun cuando me quedé en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Cuál es la segunda?-Simplemente dijo.

-La segunda…bueno…yo… me siento tan mal por haberlo hecho, no sabía en que estaba pensado-Comencé a derramar lágrimas, una tras otra.

-Ya dilo Isabella. –Habló serio y frío.

-Yo… estuve con alguien más. –En cuanto dije eso pude ver la decepción y el dolor pasar por su cara. Su expresión fue como si le acabara de dar un puñetazo y no era para menos, había traicionado a la persona que más me demostró la fidelidad y el compromiso.-No espero que me perdones ahora, pero espero lo puedas hacer algún día David.

-¿Cuántas veces?-Preguntó. No entendía a qué se refería.-¿Cuántas veces estuviste con él?-Gritó frustrado.

-¿Para que quieres saber eso? No sirve de nada.

-¡Dime cuántas veces estuviste con él!

-Solo una. Estaba ebria y… sé que no es pretexto pero así fue.

-¿Sentiste algo por él? ¿Lo quieres?-Comenzó a preguntar como si de eso dependiera su vida en esos momentos.

-No, ni siquiera creo volver a verlo.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio durante casi una hora completa sumiéndonos en un profundo silencio, hasta que él habló nuevamente.

-Supongo que podemos olvidar eso y seguir como si nada. Lo miré sin saber si lo que acababa de oír era cierto o no.-Podemos intentar nuevamente todo. Empezar desde cero.

-No. David, no entiendes lo que pasa.

-No, sí lo entiendo, entiendo que estás confundida por lo que pasó y te sientes culpable pero lo podemos arreglar pode…

-¡NO! ¡No David! No estoy confundida, hace dos semanas lo estaba, incluso te puedo decir que tal vez todavía ayer lo estaba, pero no hoy. David-Me puse enfrente de él y tomé su cara con mis dos manos obligándolo a que me mirara a la cara.-tú no mereces esto. Mereces a alguien que te ame, a alguien que no dude de su amor, mereces a alguien que no sea como yo, mereces alguien que le importe cuando te ve con alguna otra mujer, alguien que le de miedo perderte, alguien que no pueda lastimarte. Mereces alguien que te haga volar, alguien que te haga llorar de tanto amar, alguien que te entienda. Alguien con quien tengas esa chispa.

-Contigo la tengo. Entiende eso.-Habló desesperado colocando sus manos encime de las mías que aún se encontraban tomando su cara.

-No David. Tú entiende. Nosotros no tenemos eso, los dos merecemos encontrar a esa persona que nos ame y que amemos, alguien con quien podamos ver fuegos artificiales al ver sus ojos, alguien con quien sintamos ese amor que hace que se diferencie a los amigos de los amantes, merecemos sentir esa pasión.

-La pasión está sobrevalorada en estos tiempos Bella. Yo no busco eso.

-Pero yo sí David. Yo busco sentir algo. Yo no busco esto. Perdón. –Ya no podía seguir intentando hacerle ver la realidad. Quité mis manos y salí del departamento dando por terminada esa relación. Dando por terminada esa etapa confusa de mi vida. Comencé a caminar por toda la escuela sin saber a dónde ir realmente, lo único que sabía es que mis mejillas y mis ojos se encontraban completamente húmedos de tanto llorar, nunca había llorado tanto como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, sentía que nuevamente mi vida me había fallado, siempre solía decir que, las cosas pasaban por alguna buena razón, pero en esos momentos no encontraba la buena razón.

* * *

_Volverte a ver-Chenoa_

***El ensayo terminó, el tiempo ya llegó.***

No regresé al departamento, simplemente seguí rondando por la escuela pensando y pensando, no dormí en ningún momento, lo único que hice fue sentarme en una banca y seguir pensando, pude sentir como desapareció la luz del salo y después como volvió a aparecer, comencé a sentir mis piernas entumidas así que volví a caminar nuevamente pensando y derramando lágrimas, parecía una llave de agua que no se podía cerrar con nada. No veía por donde caminaba debido a las lagrimas que nublaban mi vista así que terminé chocando con algo o alguien como era mi costumbre. Iba a quitarme pero entonces lo escuché hablar.

-¿Qué sucede bonita? ¿Por qué lloras?-Preguntó preocupado. En cuanto habló me solté a llorar todavía más y lo abracé como si fuera mi salvavidas en medio de un océano sin fin. Me abrazó y comenzó a tranquilizarme con palabras de aliento. No supe cómo ni cuando pero cuando me di cuenta estábamos en su departamento, yo sentada en una silla del comedor y él en la cocina preparando algo.

-Toma, debes comer algo.-Me dejó enfrente un plato con comida. Me sentía la más hambrienta del mundo.-Ahora que estás más tranquila cuéntame lo que te pasa. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo y no voy a dejar que te quedes con todo lo que traes tú sola así que….habla.

Si me vieran en esos momentos creerían que estaba loca, comía de una forma enferma, moría de hambre y aparte le estaba contando lo sucedido a Edward. Me era fácil hablar con él por lo que le conté todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, todo lo que había pasado, le conté lo que había pasado con Jacob, le conté la situación de mis padres, terminé contándole desde mi adolescencia hasta llegar a mí comiendo en su mesa como maniática.

-Seguro después de todo, ahora piensas que estoy loca ¿Verdad?-Pregunté apenada y riendo finalmente después de tantas lágrimas.

-¿Alguna vez viste Alicia en el país de las maravillas?-Me preguntó cambiando de tema completamente. Se me hizo raro su pregunta sin embargo le contesté que sí. –Vuelve a hacer tu pregunta.-Me pidió .

-Crees que estoy loca ¿Verdad?

Se puso de pie y se puso en cuclillas al lado de mí y tomó mis dos manos en las suyas.- **_"_****_Temo que sí. Te has vuelto loca, estás demente. Pero te diré un secreto. Las mejores personas lo están."_**

Inmediatamente sacó otra sonrisa de mi cara. -¿Cómo le haces para siempre hacerme sonreír?

-No lo sé, por alguna extraña razón me fascina verte sonreír siempre. –Los dos nos quedamos en silencio simplemente viéndonos a los ojos, haciendo contacto visual, cada uno perdiéndose en los orbes del otro, cada uno pensando tantas cosas pero posiblemente las mismas. Comenzó a acercarse más y más y más y más y más y estaba a punto de tocar sus labios y entonces…

-¿Quieres algo más de comer?-Preguntó poniéndose de pie mientras tomaba mi plato con comida aún.

-N-no gracias-Respondí confundida. Tomó mi plato y se lo llevó a la cocina. Lo que acababa de pasar había sido más que raro. Esperé a que regresara para preguntarle sobre lo sucedido.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-Preguntó en cuanto regresó.

-No, gracias. Pero…

-Entonces me llevo tu vaso.-Hablo antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más. Tomó mi vaso y dio media vuelta.

-¿Por qué no me besaste?-Pregunté antes de que entrara a la cocina. Escuché como suspiro y entró a dejar el vaso, cuando salió jaló una silla y se sentó enfrente de mi.

-No te besé porque…tengo novia y no sé ni siquiera si tendría una oportunidad contigo Bella. No me gustaría dejar una relación de tiempo por unos segundos.

Sí, la historia de mi vida empezaba nuevamente.

-Edward…tú…me has gustado desde la primera vez que nos conocimos. Sé que suena estúpido pero…contigo me siento diferente. -¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo? ¿De dónde había salido todo eso?

Soltó una pequeña risa.-Eres única. Y me besó. Tomó mi cara con sus dos manos y lo hizo, me besó. El beso comenzó tan solo con un roce de labios, dulce e inocente que, poco a poco, se convirtió en algo más. Era mil veces distinto de todas las formas posibles, en mi vida había sentido todas esas emociones en un simple beso, podía sentir justamente lo que le pedía a David y fue entonces cuando las preguntas que me hice hacía dos años, finalmente se aclaraban…

**_¿Se supone que cuando quieres debes de pensarlo? ¿Es normal sentir miedo cuando vas a querer? ¿Uno decide a quién querer y a quién no? ¿Y si salía lastimada como mis padres? No quería eso, y eso estaba mal ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo se siente cuando quieres a alguien? ¿Es normal estar asustada y querer decidir si quieres o no?_**

Finalmente podía responder todas esas preguntas. Cuando quieres no lo piensas, simplemente pasa. No se siente miedo cuando vas a querer, si realmente es amor no debe de dar miedo. No todas las relaciones son iguales, si tus padres cometen o no errores no implica que tú los vas a cometer también, de sus errores debes aprendes simplemente. No, no estaba mal, el no querer salir lastimada no está mal, está mal el no atreverse a no salir lastimada. Se siente…se siente así, sientes una explosión entera en tu estómago, sientes que en cualquier momento vas a reventar de felicidad. Sí, es normal hasta cierto punto, es malo cuando por el miedo no te permites querer y dejarte querer, uno no decide a quien querer y a quien no, el amor solo…sucede.

-¿Lo ves? Siempre me haces sonreír de una u otra forma-En cuanto terminó el mejor beso de mi vida nos quedamos recargando la frente en la de el otro y simplemente escuchando las respiraciones. Al fin había encontrado esa chispa.

-Tengo que ir a terminar un error para empezar el mejor acierto de mi vida-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Sabía que se refería a terminar con su relación y poder empezar algo entre nosotros. Creo que era algo extraño, siempre nos tuvimos el uno al otro y sin embargo nunca nos dimos cuenta de que enfrente de nuestros ojos teníamos lo necesario para ser felices completamente: El amor. Todas las personas con las que estuvimos, lo que vivimos simplemente era un ensayo, finalmente esto era lo que teníamos que vivir, esto era lo real. Esta era **_mi_** vida.

* * *

_Si te vas-Jesse y joy._

***¿Cómo vivir sin sus defectos?***

-¿Comprometida? ¿Es enserio?-Me preguntó boquiabierto Jacob. Finalmente después de tres años había venido a Madrid, claro llegó esperando que algo se pudiera dar entre nosotros pero ahora ni un coqueteo se podría, era la persona más feliz, la persona más satisfecha con su vida, su trabajo y su pareja. Sí, seguía con Edward, hace un año me había graduado de la Universidad, tenía un perfecto trabajo, representaba a una de las más grandes empresas que pudiera haber en el país y me sentía tremendamente orgullosa de eso, desde hace dos años vivía en un departamento hermoso con vista a toda la ciudad con mi prometido y finalmente nos íbamos a casar.

-Sí, finalmente soy feliz Jacob, al fin tengo lo que tanto buscaba buscaba una relación donde las cosas surgen día a día, no forzamos nada, el amor se da como si fuera un fruto de todas las temporadas, me siento completamente enamorada tanto de sus defectos y virtudes como de todo lo que es él, la confianza es algo que sobra entre los dos, simplemente no te da espacio para dudar, tenemos las peleas más ridículas y emocionantes en las cuales puedes sentir la tensión mezclada con pasión y las podemos resolver con un simple "te amo" o con un beso que simplemente nos roba el aire a los dos , cuando lo veo a los ojos supiro y sé que es con él con quien quiero estar, a veces simplemente peleamos por diversión y nos contradecimos por jugar, me tratara como si fuera un pequeño trozo de cristal que en cualquier momento se puede romper, caer o perder , sabe lo que soy, con él nunca tengo que fingir, cuando lo abrazo simplemente es como hablar sin necesidad de palabras, solo brazo. Siempre me impulsa a superarme y él se supera día a día, siempre tiene un tema nuevo del cual hablarme y dejarme completamente perdida en sus palabras, a pesar de el tiempo que llevamos juntos sigue coqueteando conmigo como el primer día que lo hizo, a él no le importa tomarme de la mano enfrente del mundo entero pero tampoco le preocupa si los demás saben o no de lo nuestro, estar con él es como estar en un mundo propio donde me siento bien, me siento segura…eso era lo que buscaba y ahora lo tengo. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin sus defectos?

-¿Te vas a casar? No lo puedo creer. Creo que eras la persona que más se negaba a hacerlo y ahora ve cómo estás.-Dijo haciéndome burla y sorprendido.

-Lo sé, pero estoy segura de lo que quiero, esto era lo que yo esperaba, esto era lo que creí que nunca iba a encontrar, con él quiero asumir ese compromiso y no hago ningún sacrificio porque lo tomo más bien como _lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida._

* * *

**OWWWWW ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les parece? ¿No se acordaron así de alguien? ¿No pensaron en alguna persona? ¿En la primera persona de quien se enamoraron? ... Lo siento, es que ando muy sensible jaja. En fin, espero les haya gustado. Si les gustó...REVIEW si NO les gustó...REVIEW. Si les da igual...REVIEW. Si tienen mascota...REVIEW. Si tienen novio/novia...REVIEW. Si tienen computadora...REVIEW. Si tienen internet...REVIEW. Si ya se hartaron de mis mensajes diciendo review...REVIEW. jaja ...dejen review!**

**Besos. **

_**Ale AR.**_


End file.
